Topher (TD)
Topher, labeled The Chris Wannabe, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Involvement Total Drama Pahkitew Island "So, Uh This Is My Team?" When Topher is introduced, it is immediately obvious that he is a huge fan of Chris, and is eager to indulge in every opportunity to show his appreciation to his idol. He is also under the impression that, his constant kissing up to Chris gives him special treatment. In reality, he is no exception to the host's love of causing pain and suffering, such as when he gleefully orders Chef Hatchet to toss Topher away. "I Love You, Grease Pig" His obsession with Chris is to the extent where he even praises Chris for the cruel challenges he comes up with, such as the grease obstacle course. Chris at first enjoys the attention, but after a while becomes irritated when Topher repeatedly attempts to steal his spotlight. "Twinning Isn't Everything" Soon it's hinted that Topher may have ulterior motives, and he begins making remarks about Chris' age. "A Blast from the Past" This leads Chris to worry he's getting old, and goes to drastic measures to look younger. However Topher is CUTE "Mo Monkey Mo Problems" It's clear that Topher's true intention is to upstage Chris and taking his job. He excuses himself from his team and runs right into Chris. He apologizes to Chris and passes it off as an accident, however this turns out to be a ruse to steal Chris' cellphone. Using the phone, he leaves a message with the network's producers to plant a "seed of doubt" about Chris' age. "This Is The Pits!" With his plans in motion, Topher eagerly awaits a response from the producers. This is made difficult when the pit they are in begins to collapse, and he is forced to retreat into the tunnels, and ends up alone with Jasmine. After a while, he begins to irritate Jasmine by constantly checking the phone for bars of reception, and continuously narrating their actions in Chris' absence. They eventually reach a seemingly bottomless chasm, where a fearful Jasmine hugs him tightly in fear, causing him to pass out due to oxygen deprivation. Once they awaken at the surprisingly shallow pit, Topher leads Jasmine to a possible exit, using the phone's signal. "Three Zones and A Baby" Topher doubles his efforts to overthrow Chris. He once again annoys Chris before the start of the challenge, by stating the host was "running out of creative steam". As payback Chris has Chef Hatchet shoot Topher, followed by increasing the challenge difficulty by having them carry babies. Throughout the challenge, Topher expends all his efforts in showing off his ability to the producers, and keeps on awaiting his phone call. His actions cause him to fall behind, such as when he gives away his position to Chef's bazooka after posing for the camera. After repetitively dragging the team down, his team mates become immensely frustrated with him especially Scarlett, who gives him a threatening look. At the final part of the challenge in the "Avalanche Zone", Topher finally gets a call from the producers, and is delighted to hear they them offer him a position as the show's new host. Overjoyed, Topher yells out, causing the team to be buried in an avalanche and costing them the win. Topher is voted off that night, but at first he appears unphased. Confident that he has been inducted as the new host, he proclaims that he would be staying and it is in fact Chris who would be eliminated. However he is shocked to discover the producer who called him is actually Chris in disguise, and that he knew Topher had his phone all along. Chris gives Topher one final lesson that he should "never play a playa", before firing him from the Cannon of Shame. Enemies *Chris *Sugar *Jasmine *Scarlett Appearances Total Drama Pahkitew Island *"So, Uh This Is My Team?" *"I Love You, Grease Pig" *"Twinning Isn't Everything" *"A Blast from the Blast" *"Mo Monkey Mo Problems" *"This Is The Pits!" *"Three Zones and A Baby" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Survivors Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Pahkitew Island Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Alive